Wiecznie kochają tylko wampiry
by BuddhaForAlex
Summary: Młoda dziennikarka przeprowadza wywiad z wampirem - Edwardem. Jakich interesujących faktów się dowie? Będzie to szok dla obojga.


_**Wiecznie kochają tylko wampiry.**_

**Ku woli wstępu: **Ten fanfic został stworzony na potrzeby konkursu związanego ze "Zmierzchem". Nie jest treść tego ściśle związana z książką. To po prostu moja fantazja. Jeśli jednak umiejscowić gdzieś wydarzenia, o których tu wspominam to miały one miejsce w „Księżycu w Nowiu" i są moją wersją tego jak by się wszystko potoczyło gdyby po odejściu Edwarda, Bella została zgwałcona w lesie, a Volturi oznajmiliby Cullenom, że panna Swan nie żyje.

Słońce zaszło za horyzont, a noc zbliżała się nieuchronnie. W jednym z luksusowych apartamentowców w L.A. młoda dziennikarka czekała na swojego rozmówcę. Stojąc przy wielkim oknie, zajmującym niemal całą ścianę, starała się dojrzeć statki na oceanie. Próbowała się odprężyć, ale nie było to łatwe zadanie. Miała przeprowadzić wywiad z jednym z ukrywających się pod osłoną nocy. Z wampirem.

Nerwowo rozkręcała i zakręcała trzymany w dłoniach długopis. Zastanawiała się czy wyjdzie z tego budynku cało, czy może w plastikowym worku. Zostawała jeszcze jedna opcja, której nie chciała nawet dopuścić do rozważania. Nie chciała zamienić się w… pijawkę!

Spóźnia się. A co jeśli pukał a ona nie słyszała? Na drżących nogach podeszła do drzwi. Nacisnęła klamkę.

-Proszę mi wybaczyć moje spóźnienie. - za plecami usłyszała aksamitny baryton, który natychmiast owładnął jej umysłem.

Niepewnie odwróciła się. Przed nią stanął wysoki chłopak, wyglądający na jakieś siedemnaście lat. Patrzył na nią miodowymi oczami jednocześnie uśmiechając się łobuzersko. Bladą cerę podkreślał czarny t-shirt oraz niebieskie jeansy.

Zmierzwił kasztanową czuprynę włosów ułożonych w artystycznym nieładzie i usiadł we fotelu. Jego wzrok hipnotyzował dziewczynę. Czuła, że nie oprze się jego prośbom. Wskazał sofę naprzeciwko siebie. Usiadła tam kładąc swój plecak przy nogach. Wyciągnęła z niego cyfrowy dyktafon i nastawiając go na nagrywanie położyła na stoliczku do kawy.

-Więc nazywasz się Edward Cullen i jesteś wampirem tak? - zadała pierwsze pytanie.

-Tak.

-Ukrywacie się przed ludźmi?

-Tak.

-Więc, dlaczego skontaktowałeś się ze mną, aby o was opowiedzieć?

-Kryjemy się w cieniu, ale niektórzy z nas starają się współgrać z ludźmi. Pracujemy, chodzimy do szkoły, ale nie wchodzimy z innymi osobami spoza naszej rasy w bliższe stosunki. Po prostu nie możemy. Ja złamałem tą zasadę i mnie ukarano. Chcę się zemścić. - zacisnął pięści, a złote tęczówki nieco mu ściemniały.

-Na kim?

-Jest pewien włoski ród. Oni pilnują przestrzegania zasad i dzięki ich interwencjom tacy jak wy nie wiedzą o nas. Ich siedzibą jest Volterra. Oni sami zwą się Volturi.

-Rozumiem… - dziennikarka nadal była spięta - Przejdźmy do pytań o tobie.

Przez jakąś godzinę wampir opowiadał o swojej rodzinie i o życiu „przed", z którego pamiętał niewiele. Odpowiedzi były natychmiastowe, bez chwili zawahania. Wszystko to nagrywało się na dyktafonie.

-Twoi bliscy wiedzą o naszym spotkaniu?

-Oczywiście! - prychnął - Uważają, że mam do tego pełne prawo i będą mnie wspierać.

-Jak to jest żyć wiecznie? - zmieniła temat.

-Pytasz mnie, jak to jest błąkać się po świecie przez całą wieczność, gdy czas dłuży się bez końca? - nachylił się w jej stronę - Jest po prostu cudownie. - odpowiedział sarkastycznie.

-Ludzie marzą o długim życiu.

-„Długie życie" to nie jest „wieczne istnienie".

-To jest to samo.

-Życie kończy się śmiercią prawda? A istnienie się nie kończy nigdy. Istnienie jest bezkresną tułaczką, którą może jedynie przerwać ogień i koniec świata. Uwierz mi! Gdybym miał możliwość, by moje serce znów zaczęło bić, by moja skóra znów stała się ciepła, by moje oczy stały się znów zielone, bym przestał mienić się w słońcu… zapłaciłbym każdą cenę. Nadludzka siła i szybkość, zewnętrzne piękno, anielski głos nie są warte bycia wampirem.

-Tak sądzisz?

-Ja to wiem. - w jego głosie słychać było złość.

Dziewczyna zaczęła się zastanawiać nad osobowością siedzącego przed nią wampira. Ciekawiło ją jego wnętrze. To, co znajdowało się w nim, mimo tego, kim się stał w tysiąc dziewięćset siedemnastym roku, pozostało człowiecze.

-Wydajesz się być dość ucywilizowanym wampirem.

-Żywię się krwią zwierząt, a to pomaga mi panować nad głodem. Masz jednak rację. Mimo przemiany jakaś część mnie pozostała człowiekiem.

-Czyli nie polujesz na ludzi?

Parsknął śmiechem wyraźnie rozbawiony - Czasami, znajdując się w tłumie ludzi wyłapię jeden zapach. Apetyczny zapach cytrusów, kwiatów bądź czegoś innego. - wciągnął nosem powietrze, a jego nozdrza nieznacznie się rozszerzyły w tym momencie - Ty, pachniesz mi jak wiosenne kwiaty rosnące w przydomowym ogródku. Ta woń, jest niemal tak intensywna jak noc, która zapada. - wstał i podszedł do dziennikarki - Mam ochotę rzucić się na ciebie jak to zazwyczaj robią inni z mego rodzaju. - pochylił się zbliżając usta do jej szyi. Zamarła czując jego zimny oddech na skórze - Gdyby nie moja samokontrola, leżałabyś już od jakiejś godziny na tej błękitnej wykładzinie bez kropli krwi w żyłach. - odgarnął za ucho kosmyk jej złocistych włosów - Nawet nie wiesz ile wysiłku kosztuje siedzenie tutaj z tobą.

Nie była w stanie zadać kolejnego pytania. Tępo bicia serca gwałtownie się zwiększyło, a on to czuł. Słyszał każde pojedyncze uderzenie, które jedynie potęgowało narastający głód. Przysiadł obok niej na sofie. Bliskość gorącego ciała dziewczyny stawała się dla niego nie do zniesienia. Tak tęsknił za tą, która nadała jego istnieniu znaczenie, a teraz zjawiła się młoda dziennikarka pachnąca równie intensywnie jak ona, jak Bella. Mało tego! Nie mógł zgłębić tajników jej umysłu tak samo jak u ukochanej.

Wyprostował się zaciskając place na swych kolanach. Męczył się, aby nie popełnić błędu. Ufał, że ta rozmowa podziała jak terapia u psychologa, chociaż może w jego przypadku wypadałoby odwiedzić psychiatrę?

Dziewczyna wzięła się w garść. Musiała jakoś przeprowadzić ten wywiad, który mógł stać się dla niej drzwiami do kariery i przełomu. Nie musiałaby wtedy pisać dla jakiś podrzędnych brukowców, ale otworem stałyby dla niej redakcje największych pism świata.

-Słyszę bicie twojego serca. Czuję jak tętno ci przyspiesza, jak krew buzuje w żyłach. Myślisz, że łatwo mi tu siedzieć i kontrolować się? - zanim zdążyła się odezwać usłyszała pytanie padające z ust jej rozmówcy.

Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Postanowiła zadać kolejne pytanie.

-Jak sobie umilasz ten dłużący się czas?

-Hmm… jeśli nie mam nic do roboty, a pogoda jest piękna, lubię zaszyć się na jakiejś leśnej polanie zdala od innych. Słońce ogrzewające moje martwe ciało działa na mnie kojąco.

-To znaczy, że nie spala cię? Nie szkodzą ci promienie słońca?

-To tylko głupie bujdy wymyślone przez ludzi. Nasza skóra w słońcu mieni się jak miliony kryształów Swarovskiego.

-Z pewnością wyglądasz wtedy pięknie.

-Pięknie czy nie, jestem mordercą. Drapieżnikiem, który wabi tym swoje ofiary.

-Mnie tym nie zwabiłeś. - oznajmiła pewnie.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

-Zwabiłem ciebie tutaj, możliwością zrobienia wywiadu z wampirem, który jeśli stanie się hitem, a tak napewno będzie, otworzy ci drzwi do wszystkich pism świata.

-Moja ciekawość wzięła górę nad instynktem samozachowawczym, który kazał mi stąd uciekać. - dziewczyna rozluźniła się. Słowa jej rozmówcy uspokoiły ją. Nie żywił się ludzką krwią, bo potrafił znaleźć w sobie siłę na trzymanie głodu na wodzy.

-Robisz się śmielsza. - uśmiechnął się łobuzersko - Brawo Mała.

-Nie jestem mała! - warknęła.

-Coraz lepiej. Brakuje tylko, żebyś zaczęła okładać mnie pięściami. - wstał z sofy i podszedł do okna - Zauważyłaś, że życie na tym świecie nie jest łatwe? Dla ludzi dzisiaj jest darem losu. Chwilą, za którą powinni dziękować. Wszystkim wydaje się, że wiedzą, co będzie jutro. Szkoła, praca, zabawa, imprezy, spotkania, posiłki, seks… Jednym słowem rutyna. Nie zdają sobie jednak sprawy jak wielką niewiadomą jest jutro. Tajemnica, jaką skrywa przyszłość jest nieodgadniona. - wampir patrzył na ocean, a słowa wypowiadane przez niego miały jakiś ukryty sens - W jednej chwili masz wszystko, a w drugiej nic. Tracisz osoby, które kochasz przez ich głupotę. Sam jesteś niewinny. - przypomniał sobie minę ukochanej, gdy ją zostawiał. Nic nie uczyniła złego a cierpiała przez jego głupotę… była niewinna.

Zamilkł. Dotykał szyby, jakby ktoś za nią stał. Dziennikarka wyłapała w wyrazie jego twarzy ból i cierpienie. Coś, co u wampira raczej nie było dominującymi uczuciami.

-Jesteś inny. - dziewczyna spuściła wzrok.

Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Jej słowa przypomniały mu coś. Krótką rozmowę. Ulotną chwilę…powinien dziękować za nią już wtedy, ale nie wiedział jak to się skończy. Ból rozdzierał na części jego martwe serce.

-Jestem taki sam jak inni mojego gatunku. - warczał na swoje odbicie w szybie - Idealny drapieżnik szukający równie idealnej ofiary, potrafiącej zaspokoić jego głód. Zarówno spełnić jego wymogi gastronomiczne, jak i intelektualne i fizyczne.

-Gdybyś był taki jak inni, ja dawno leżałabym martwa. - dziewczyna wstała.

-Nie znasz mnie.

-Ale próbuję poznać. - podeszła do niego - Próbuję cię zrozumieć, aby później móc napisać twą historię. Jesteś wyjątkowy Edwardzie. - powiedziała kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach - Jesteś szlachetnym mężczyzną, który jest bardziej ludzki niż nie jeden mieszkaniec tej zaśmieconej planety.

Odwrócił się do niej. Ich nosy niemal się ze sobą stykały. Kogoś mu przypominała. Te piękne oczy koloru obsydianu były morzem, w którym najchętniej by się zanurzył.

-Mój umysł jest trudniejszy do zrozumienia niż ci się wydaje. - bąknął odsuwając się od niej - Lepiej zachowaj rozsądną odległość ode mnie i zadaj jakieś pytanie.

Westchnęła i wróciła na sofę. Z plecaka wyciągnęła podniszczony notes. Przewertowała kartki poszukując notatek przygotowanych wcześniej.

-Widzę, że byłaś przygotowana. - kąciki ust mu zadrgały.

Podniosła wzrok. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

-Jak to jest pić krew żywej istoty? Co wtedy czujesz?

Spojrzał na nią spode łba. Igrała z ogniem i doskonale o tym wiedziała, ale w końcu to jej praca. Zmierzwił włosy.

-Po pierwsze czujesz zapach tej krwi. Intensywny. Zniewalający. Dajesz ponieść się instynktowi. Pijesz łapczywie chcąc się zaspokoić. Masz wrażenie jakby twoje martwe serce znów zaczynało bić w rytm bicia serca ofiary. Ogarnia cię dziki szał. Ostatkiem sił opanowujesz się by nie rzucić się do biegu w stronę miasta i nie zaatakować ludzi.

-No właśnie… mówiłeś o krwi zwierząt. - zaczęła nerwowo bawić się długopisem - A jak to jest z krwią ludzi?

-Chcesz wiedzieć? - podszedł do niej.

Skinęła głową. Patrzył na nią swoim miodowym wzrokiem.

-Gdy poczujesz zapach krwi płynącej w żyłach ludzi możesz się opanować. Gorzej, jeśli ktoś się skaleczy. Albo uda ci się uciec gdzieś daleko, albo wymordujesz całe miasto. - przykucnął przed nią - Krew ludzi działa na nas inaczej niż ta zwierzęca. Działa jakby bardziej intensywnie. - schwycił między palce kosmyk jej włosów - Czuje się to samo, co ci wcześniej opisałem, ale kilkakrotnie silniej. - wstała, a on razem z nią - Zazwyczaj gryziemy w tętnicę szyjną. - zbliżył swe usta ponownie do jej szyi. Znów zamarła - Ogrania nas szał. Pijemy wstrzykując jednocześnie jad, który paraliżuje naszą ofiarę. Czujemy bicie serca, zarówno naszego jak i ofiary. Jej oszalałe tętno. - zimny oddech wywołał na skórze jej szyi gęsią skórkę - Intensywny i przyciągający zapach… Nie możemy się oderwać… - rozchylił usta.

Spojrzała na niego. Przerażenie i instynkt samozachowawczy wzięły górę nad nią. Odepchnęła go zabierając leżący plecak i dyktafon. Podbiegła do drzwi.

-Wywiad skończony. - oświadczyła naciskając klamkę.

-Nie chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego pragnę zemsty? - aksamitny baryton zatrzymał ją w pół kroku.

Zawahała się. Wewnątrz jej umysłu walczyły dwa sprzeczne bieguny. Bezpieczeństwo i ucieczka czy ryzyko i ewentualna śmierć?

W mgnieniu oka stanął jej na drodze przytrzymując drzwi.

-Nie wypuszczę cię, dopóki nie zadasz najważniejszego pytania. - oznajmił stanowczo.

Zadrżała. Przerażenie w jej oczach go rozbawiło. Bez słowa usiadła na sofie kurczowo trzymając plecak i wpatrując się tępo w podłogę. Sam wampir zajął miejsce we fotelu naprzeciwko niej. Położyła dyktafon na stoliku do kawy.

-Dlaczego chcesz się zemścić? - głos drżał jej z emocji.

-Mówiłem ci, że złamałem pewną zasadę. - zaczął rozsiadając się - Otóż chodziłem wówczas do szkoły w Forks, małym miasteczku w stanie Waszyngton. Było spokojnie. Jak dla mojej rodziny idealnie. Większość roku słońce kryło się tam za chmurami. Tak jak i moje istnienie. Do czasu… - przerwał na chwilę. Musiał zebrać w sobie siłę na zwierzenia. Ten wywiad powinien być dla niego terapią, wiedział to - Do miasteczka przeprowadziła się dziewczyna. Jej zapach był niebywale intensywny. Pech chciał, że pierwszy dzień w szkole, mógł stać się dla niej ostatnim dniem życia. Byłem wtedy głodny, a aromat jej krwi nie ułatwiał mi panowania nad sobą. Przez to nie traktowałem jej zbyt dobrze. Mniejsza o to. W każdym razie staliśmy się sobie potem bardzo bliscy. - patrzył na dziennikarkę zamyślonymi oczami - Połączyło nas to, co nazywa się miłością. Lew, drapieżnik zakochał się w jagnięciu, swojej ofierze. - parsknął śmiechem. Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok. Jej rozmówca zwierzał się jak terapeucie po traumatycznych przeżyciach. Wydało jej się to dziwne, ale nie chciała przerywać, bo interesowała ją jego historia - Czułem przy niej, że mam, po co istnieć. Pragnąłem ją chronić. Nie mogłem doprowadzić do tego, aby stała się taka jak ja. Ona była zbyt dobra.

W pokoju zapanował mrok. Żadne z nich jednak nie ruszyło się, aby włączyć światło.

-W końcu, gdy zrozumiałem, w jakim niebezpieczeństwie jest spotykając się ze mną, zostawiłem ją. - w oczach słuchającej dziennikarki pojawiły się łzy - Bezbronną kruchą dziewczynę w środku ciemnego, mokrego lasu. Okłamałem ją. Powiedziałem jej przy pożegnaniu, że już jej nie kocham, że mi się znudziła. Dla jej dobra to zrobiłem. Pragnąłem tylko jej szczęścia.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w okno. Ta historia coś jej przypominała. Słyszała już coś podobnego… czyżby? Nie to niemożliwe! Jej myśli krzyczały. To nie może być prawda, myślała.

-Bardzo mi ją przypominasz. - wampir spojrzał na nią. Przekrzywił głowę przyglądając się jej znieruchomiałemu ciału - Coś się stało? - spytał.

-Nie nic… - mruknęła - Poruszyła mnie twoja opowieść.

-Chyba zmroziła. - uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

-Kontynuuj.

-Po kilku miesiącach nie wytrzymałem. Chciałem ją odwiedzić. Zatrzymali mnie jednak znajomi z Włoch. - warknął - Przeklęci Volturi powiedzieli mi, że ją zabili. - zacisnął pięści - Prosiłem ich aby ze mną też to zrobili. Nic z tego, jak widać siedzę tu z tobą. Chcę się teraz zemścić. Ja nie mam nic do stracenia. Nie boje się nagonki. Chcę umrzeć i Volturi powinni mnie zabić wtedy, gdy o to prosiłem.

-Dziękuję Edwardzie. - dziewczyna wstała i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę wampira.

Podniósł się z fotela świdrując ją wzrokiem.

-Jak masz na imię? - spytał łagodnie ujmując jej dłoń.

-Czy to ważne? - bąknęła.

-Dla mnie ważne. - ucałował wierzch jej dłoni.

Zarumieniła się. Nie była pewna czy powiedzieć prawdę.

-Mam imię po prababci. - wyjawiła.

-Jakie? - spojrzał uśmiechając się ciepło.

-Isabella. - wymamrotała i wyrwała mu rękę.

Odeszła szybkim krokiem w stronę drzwi. Nie zdążyła jednak nacisnąć klamki, bo wampir zagrodził jej wyjście.

-Musisz być tak nadludzko szybki? - mruknęła niezadowolona błądząc wzrokiem po podłodze.

Ze złocistych oczu bił jakiś nieodgadniony blask. Twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć.

-Jak się nazywasz? - powtórzył swoje pytanie.

-Isabella.

-Nazwisko?

-Newton. - szepnęła niewyraźnie, ale on to usłyszał doskonale.

Stał jak posąg. Martwa rzeźba z marmuru. Musiał przetworzyć informację, jaka dotarła do jego uszu. Czy aby się nie przesłyszał? To byłby zbyt duży zbieg okoliczności…Jego Bella… Jego krucha dziewczynka… Ona żyła… Volturi jej nie zabili… okłamali go… Ale dlaczego?

-Przepraszam. Powinnam się wcześniej przedstawić. - głos dziewczyny dobiegał do niego jak zza grubej betonowej ściany - Dopiero jak zacząłeś opowiadać o powodzie swojej zemsty zorientowałam się, że znam podobną historię, którą opowiadała mi moja prababka, gdy byłam mała. Spisała ją dla mnie nawet.

-Pokażesz mi to? - jego oczy pełne rozpaczy i żalu patrzyły na nią smutno.

-Oczywiście Edwardzie. - zbliżyła się do niego i pogładziła po policzku - Prababcia do końca wierzyła w twoją miłość. Nie było jej łatwo, ale starała się żyć swoim życiem. Kochała cię.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak jesteś do niej podobna.

-Tylko włosy nie pasują. - uśmiechnęła się.

-Twój zapach jest równie intensywny, o ile nie intensywniejszy niż Belli. - wciągnął powietrze nosem - Gdybym mógł…

-Możesz… - szepnęła nieśmiało.

Oczy mu pociemniały w jednej chwili. Barwę czystego złota zastąpiła czerń węgla. Nachylił się nad szyją dziewczyny i najpierw całując, wbił zęby w jej delikatną skórę.

Wewnętrzny ogień zaczął trawić jej ciało. Czuła jak pożar zabija ją. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Krzyczała, choć tego nie słyszała. Straciła przytomność. Niewiele wiedziała. Nie była świadoma tego, co się z nią dzieje.

Wampir zebrał wszystkie jej rzeczy do plecaka. Na stoliku do kawy został jedynie dyktafon. Podniósł go.

-Abyście pamiętali o tych, co odeszli, bo oni będą żyć nadal, dopóki wy o nich nie zapomnicie. - powiedział.

***

Pochmurny dzień w małym miasteczku w stanie Waszyngton zapowiadał się najzwyczajniej w świecie. Młoda, ambitna dziewczyna postanowiła znaleźć się w szkole przed wszystkimi. Chciała powtórzyć sobie wiadomości do sprawdzianu.

Wysiadła ze swojego samochodu i poszła w stronę budynku, w którym miała mieć pierwszą lekcję - biologię. Sala była otwarta. Weszła, więc do środka. Na wieszakach przy wejściu pozostawiła swoją kurtkę. Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie ciesząc z chwili spokoju. Rozejrzała się po sali. Jej wzrok padł na dziwny pakunek na jednej z ławek.

Podeszła. Nie był do nikogo zaadresowany. Obejrzała go dokładnie z każdej strony. Rozerwała kopertę. Ze środka wyciągnęła cyfrowy dyktafon i kilka kartek papieru. Na pierwszej było coś zapisane.

_Drogi znalazco!_

_Właśnie znalazłeś się w posiadaniu czegoś, co może odmienić Twoje życie. Ufam, że jesteś osobą, która wykorzysta należycie swoją szansę. Jeśli nie, oddaj to komuś, kto to uczyni._

_Na dalszych kartkach zapisałam swoją wersję mojego wywiadu. Zapoznaj się z nią, a następnie odsłuchaj nagranie z dyktafonu. Nanieś własne poprawki, a potem skorzystaj z szansy i jedź do Los Angeles, gdzie jesteś umówiony na dnia 12 października tego roku, na rozmowę w sprawie pracy w jednym z prestiżowych pism. Wykorzystaj tę szansę! Nie pozwól, aby moje poświęcenie poszło na marne. Wszystkie informacje znajdziesz na dalszych kartkach._

_Proszę przedstaw tę historię światu._

_Isabella Cullen_

_PS - Mam jeszcze prywatną prośbę. Postaw dwa znicze na grobie Isabelli Swan-Newton i Charliego Swana na cmentarzu w Forks. _

Dziewczyna przeglądając dalsze kartki zdębiała. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co przeczytała.

Kilka tygodni później…

Stary Indianin siedział na werandzie swojego domu. Czytał gazetę, chyba po raz pierwszy od dobrych kilkudziesięciu lat. Jego uwagę przykuł artykuł zatytułowany _„Tylko wampiry kochają wiecznie"_.

-Wilkołaki też! - parsknął.

Nadal pamiętał dziewczynę, która zakochana w wampirze odrzuciła jego względy. Zgwałcona wtedy w lesie, gdy jej kochanek ją porzucił, wolała wyjść za wstrętnego Newtona niż za niego! Za Jacoba Blacka, który mógłby ją chronić! Miała męża to prawda, ale to wilkołakowi z La Push zwierzała się ze swoich sekretów. Męża miała tylko, dlatego, że zgodził się nie tknąć jej nigdy. Głupi Mike, rozumiał, chociaż tyle z jej koszmaru i stał się ojcem dla jej dziecka.

Zaczytany nie zauważył, jak przed jego dom podjechało srebrne volvo.

-Widzę, że zabrałeś się za czytanie gazet. - aksamitny baryton oderwał go od artykułu.

Indianin odwrócił się. Ujrzał swojego odwiecznego rywala, o względy ukochanej Belli, i wroga naturalnego - wampira Edwarda Cullena, ale nie był on sam. Za jego plecami szła młoda dziewczyna. Blondynka przypominająca mu pannę Swan.

-Czego chcesz tutaj pijawko?! - syknął w stronę gościa.

-Pożegnać się. - oznajmił wampir mierzwiąc włosy.

-Wyjeżdżasz? - Black uniósł brew w zdziwieniu.

-Tak. Razem z Isabellą wybieramy się do Anglii. - objął w pasie swoją towarzyszkę.

-Czy to…? - staremu Indianinowi odebrało mowę.

-Prawnuczka Belli. - Cullen uśmiechnął się łobuzersko - Wybacz Jake. Miałeś szansę. Cały czas była pod twoim nosem.

Jacob Black nic nie odpowiedział. Nie był w stanie. Te odwiedziny go osłabiły. Szok na widok Edwarda i prawnuczki Belli zamienionej w wampira wyprowadził go z równowagi. Nie mógł ich jednak skazać na łaskę swoich ludzi.

-Jedźcie już! Zaraz zjawią się tu wilkołaki. - wymamrotał.

Isabella wsiadła pospiesznie do samochodu popchnięta przez swojego towarzysza.

-Dbaj o nią Edwardzie. - poprosił Black.

-Przysięgam. Nic jej się nie stanie. Wreszcie odnalazłem spokój po tych latach Jake. Czuję, że mogę odkupić winy.

-Dobra dobra! Spadaj już! - syknął Indianin.

Wampir w mgnieniu oka stanął przy samochodzie.

-I pamiętaj! _Tylko wampiry kochają wiecznie._ - krzyknął.

Jacob Black patrzył w ślad za samochodem. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Musiał przyznać Cullenowi rację. On kochał Bellę nadal, nawet pod postacią jej prawnuczki.


End file.
